


A Place in the Universe

by busaikko



Category: Vorkosigan Saga - Bujold
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Drabble, Homophobia, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-01-06
Updated: 2007-01-06
Packaged: 2017-10-09 16:50:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/89583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/busaikko/pseuds/busaikko
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><em>There were places where they could go.</em>  (100 - 101 - 100 words)</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Place in the Universe

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Regan_V](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Regan_V/gifts).



> MP3 recorded by Rhea314 available [at this link](http://amplificathon.livejournal.com/1065596.html).

100.

  
There were places where they could go. Granted, most of them were off-world. Beta Colony, obviously. An ever-increasing number of Barrayar's surplus men vanished every year to go walk arm in arm under the Betan sun. Jackson's Whole was an option for the wealthy: all perversions were available there for cash up front. Miles had told Ivan, during an evening of pleasant drunken come-uppance, about the all-male planet of Athos. Miles had found it amusing and hard to resist the misnomer _Pathos_. Ivan laughed because he knew he was supposed to and vowed to never, never let Miles find out.

101.

_There are places we could go, Ivan said, the conversation circling like the orbit of Byerly's finger around his navel._

_No. Byerly sounded bored. I'll not run away and abandon everything I am._

_Ivan pressed his face into the soft skin where neck met shoulder and breathed in comfort._

_It's all right, Byerly said, his hand sliding down. They don't know about us._

_I want you to be safe._

_And I want to _be_ safe, believe me. But you can't blame me if others have different ideas._

_Ivan growled and rolled to cover Byerly, who raised an eyebrow in sardonic salute._

100.

  
There was only one place he could go, and a call ensured that Aunt Cordelia would meet him. Alone. She swept him into the library and sat down opposite him with a look of anticipation. He started his story backwards because to start at the other end would mean starting with sex. The story wasn't about sex; it was something deeper-rooted.

What do you do, he said, when you know you should go… but you can't?

You have to make the place where you are… become a place where you belong, she said, slowly.

Even Barrayar…

She smiled. Especially Barrayar.


End file.
